Computer networks have proven to be a valuable source of information and entertainment for many users. Although the architecture of a specific computer network depends on numerous factors, many computer networks interact with access points, other devices, network resources, network nodes, transmission media etc. that may communicate viruses, spyware, adware, worms, Trojan Horses, and other malicious code.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computing devices, and laptop computers, have proven particularly susceptible to these malicious threats. As many portable electronic devices have the capability to travel to different locations, they have the capability to access different individual computer networks at each different location. Although many devices seeking to access a computer network use anti-malware hardware and/or software for protection against malicious code, many security frameworks are not easily applicable to portable electronic devices. It would be helpful to provide security systems that effectively allow portable electronic devices to defend against malicious code. It would also be helpful if the security systems were compatible with existing hardware and/or software configurations of many portable electronic devices.